


Tusken Raiders

by theebombdiggity



Series: Kenobi [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 7 year old Luke, Family, Friendship, Jedi, Jedi Knights, Lightsabers, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Tatooine, Tusken Raider, Tusken raider attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theebombdiggity/pseuds/theebombdiggity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Drought, the Lars' moisture farm gets targeted, Owen looks to Ben for help, as he is is only hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tusken Raiders

It was the same year when the planet had faced a drought that threatened the inhabitants. The Tusken Raiders had used this as a way in to ransack the moisture farms around the outskirts of Anchorhead.   
Ben had fought off those that had come too close to his own house and the surrounding area. He had done his best to prevent them from going to the Lars’ moisture farm, but he had been told to stay away multiple times, and he figured Owen Lars could protect his family. He sensed that this may not have been a correct assumption, but he could not go investigate it for himself.   
It was the middle of the night when Raiders had made it to their farm, they had came in from the other side, the side Ben couldn’t have seen from outside of his house. It was their cry that caught Owen’s attention, he went up the stairs to the front doorway where see them at their vaporators. He ran back inside to wake Beru up to tell her.  
“What do we do, Owen?” Beru asked when he told her. She was worried, it had been a long time since they had to deal with Tusken Raiders, and she didn’t think they’d be able to do much against them, “We can’t just let them take our water, and what if they come in the house?”   
“Take Luke and hide. Go into the garage, shut the door and stay there until it’s safe.”   
“What are you going to do?”  
“Don’t worry about me, Beru, just do what I told you, please.” Owen was being as assertive as he could be in the situation, he was worried about his family, but he was also hashing out a plan in his head.   
“Be careful.” She warned him, then went to Luke’s sleeping loft to wake him up and hide.   
Owen knew he couldn’t let them get to the two vaporators in the courtyard, and it was bad enough they were at the ones outside. He had no idea if there were any damages to them, and he wouldn’t until they had gone. He grabbed a rifle he kept in the house and when outside to into the family’s cruiser and find help.   
Unfortunately for him, he only knew one person who lived nearby who’d be capable of helping them deal with the Tusken Raiders, and that was Obi-Wan.   
There was one Raider near their cruiser, and after checking that he wasn’t in any immediate trouble, he shot it and got into the vehicle to drive away. When Raiders had realized he had gotten away from the house, they began shooting with their own rifles, but only hitting the back of the cruiser. They decided then to give up, and go back to the vaporators.   
Owen arrived at Ben’s hut, and before he could even knock, Ben opened the door.   
“Well, this is a surprise. What are you doing here Owen?” Ben asked him, not quite as confused as he let on.  
“Look, we need your help. The Raiders are at our farm.” Owen explained, sounding annoyed.  
“Where are Luke and Beru?”  
“You really think I’d take them outside with them everywhere? They’re hiding in our garage.”   
“We had best hurry then.” Ben said, then held out his hand to bring his lightsaber to him. They both got in the cruiser, and began to drive back to the farm.   
“Why is it that you Jedi can’t even walk over and pick something up? You’d be nothing without the force helping you.” Owen stated.   
Ben looked at him, not believing what he said, “It would also have taken longer, and I thought we were in a hurry.”  
“Even if we weren’t, would you have used your precious Force to get your laser sword for you?”  
“Yes, perhaps I would.”   
“Exactly. Jedi are lazy, you wouldn’t last a minute on a farm any day. Without the Force you’d be nothing.”  
“Now hold on, of course I’d be nothing without the Force, so would you. Its energy surrounds all living things, you must understand that. Some beings are just more attuned to its power.”   
“And you think Luke is attuned to it? He hasn’t done anything that would make me think he can be a Jedi.”  
“His father was one of the strongest Force-users I’ve ever known, there’s no doubt in my mind that Luke is Force-sensitive too. I can sense it. He just hasn’t been able to discover it for himself.”  
“I’m through trying to reason with you. We’re here anyway.” Owen got out of the cruiser and got his rifle out from the back. Ben got out as well and held up his lightsaber. He ignited it when the Tusken Raiders began approaching. Owen tried shooting them, but Ben was quicker in getting rid of them with the lightsaber.   
Before long, Luke came running out of the house with Beru following him.  
“I thought I told you to stay hidden inside,” Owen yelled to them.  
“We were, but then Luke ran out. He wanted to see what’s going on,” Beru rebutted.   
Luke saw Ben cut through the last of the Raiders, which is something Owen didn’t want him to see. He wasn’t too upset about the Raider dying, it was the lightsaber itself that worried him.   
“You’re a Jedi?” Luke asked him, “I’ve never seen one before.”  
Owen looked to Ben worriedly, and like he expected him to have a solution, he did of course. Ben retracted his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt under the cloak. He walked up to Luke and knelt down to his height. Owen stepped forward to stop him, but stood back when Beru gave him a look.   
“You will forget you saw one in the first place.” Ben told him,  
“What do you mean?” Luke asked, but instead of answering, Ben raised his hand and waved it in front of Luke.  
“You only saw your uncle fight the Tusken Raiders.”  
After a bit of a pause, Luke repeated, “I only saw my uncle fight the Tusken Raiders.”  
Ben nodded and waved his hand again, “You didn’t see a Jedi.”  
“I didn’t see a Jedi.”   
“Good.” Ben stood back up and turned back to Owen.  
“What did you do to him?” Owen asked.  
“It’s called a mind trick, a handy tool used among people like me, can alter the minds of some so they can do what you need, and I needed him to forget.” Ben told him.   
Behind him, Beru looked at Ben then at Luke with a sad smile, she knew how much training Luke would mean to Ben, and she knew it must have upset him to make Luke forget this knowledge about him.   
“Alright well. I’m going to take you home.” Owen said as he walked toward the cruiser.  
“Very well.” Ben agreed, then turned and bowed slightly to Beru and Luke, “Keep safe.”  
He got into the cruiser with Owen, and they drove back to Ben’s hut.  
“Thank you for doing that.” Owen finally said during the drive.  
“For what? Getting rid of the Raiders? It is no inconvenience.” Ben told him.  
“Well that, and for using your mind trick on Luke.”   
“Oh. It was not a problem either. I figured you wouldn’t have wanted him to see a Jedi, since you don’t want him to be one.”  
“Well you were right. And I still want you to stay away from him and my house, don’t think that just because you helped us, we’ll suddenly change our minds.” Owen warned him.  
“As you wish.” Ben could sense that Owen was relieved, even if he hid it with anger and warnings.   
The two arrived back at Ben’s hut, and he got out of the cruiser. He waved to Owen as he drove off back to the farm.   
Ben ducked into his hut where he’d be with his thoughts. He was upset that he had to tell Luke to forget what he saw, this might have been a way to tell Luke about the Force, but at the same time he knew that Owen would be upset if Luke were to ask about Jedi all of a sudden. In time, he knew that Owen would let Luke train, but it would take a bit of softening up first. It was the little things that Ben could do to gain his trust. He knew Jabba’s lackeys would be collecting their taxes throughout this drought, but maybe if they had never gotten to the Lars’ homestead, there wouldn’t be much of a problem for them. Or if they ever needed parts for something they could just show up at their door, Ben thought as he looked at the wide array of machine parts in his house.   
After all, he had come to Tatooine to watch after Luke, and if Yoda meant for him to be trained, and Qui-Gon believed it, then he would have to train him eventually. For now, he figured that his time should be spent earning trust, and helping their family out from time to time.


End file.
